A Married Life
by Zory rock101
Summary: Shirayuki sat on the bed of her new room in the castle. Zen walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrap around his hip. He has other towel drying his hair. "Do you like what you see?" Zen asked, walked over to Shirayuki. Shirayuki got pen down on the bed. "Zen," Shirayuki said, feel Zen grab her arms and put it over her head.


**A Married Life**

 **One-Shot**

Shirayuki sat on the bed of her new room in the castle. Zen walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrap around his hip. He has other towel drying his hair. "Do you like what you see?" Zen asked, walked over to Shirayuki.

Shirayuki got pen down on the bed. "Zen," Shirayuki said, feel Zen grab her arms and put it over her head.

"I love you, my beautiful wife," Zen said, kiss Shirayuki's on the lips.

"I love you too, my handsome husband," Shirayuki said, kiss him back on the lips. Zen sat up and looked down at Shirayuki.

"You are beautiful," Zen said, hold her hand that has her wedding ring on her finger and lend down and kiss her ring. "I love being married to you,"

"The some with me," Shirayuki said, sat up and put Zen's arms around her. "And I love when you hold me in your arms."

"Like this," Zen said, pull Shirayuki on top of him and kiss her on the lips.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, kiss him back.

"Well, I need to get a dress," Zen said, stand up from the bed and walked over to his closet. Shirayuki stands up and went over to her dresser. She pulls out a necklace from her dresser that Zen give to her a long time ago. "Do you want me to help you put it on you?" Zen asked, walked up behind her.

"Yes, Please," Shirayuki said, hand Zen the necklace and feel his hand put it around her neck.

"You look beautiful," Zen said, kiss Shirayuki neck.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, turn around and wrap his arms around Zen's necks.

"What do you want to go for our honeymoon?" Zen asked, walked over to Zen and Shirayuki's suitcase.

"I don't know you can pick," Shirayuki answer, going to grab her suitcase.

"No, I got it," Zen said, grab her suitcase and walked out of the room with Shirayuki. A guard walked up to Zen and took our suitcase for them. Zen took Shirayuki's hand and walked down the hallway behind the guard.

Zen let Shirayuki get into the carriage first and got in after her. Shirayuki lends her head on Zen's shoulder and Zen wrap his arms around her.

"There is a beautiful place I want to take you," Zen whisper in Shirayuki's ears.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, close her eyes and feel Zen rub her arm. After a while, Zen and Shirayuki got to their inn and Shirayuki laid down on the bed.

Zen unpack some of his clothes and put them in a dresser. "Do you want me to put your clothes in the dresser too?" Zen asked, turning his head to look at Shirayuki.

"No, I can do it." Shirayuki answer getting off the bed and walked over to Zen.

"Are you sure? I can put it away for you?" Zen asked, looking at Shiryauki.

"Yeah," Shirayuki answer with a smile.

"Okay," Zen said, walked over to the bed and sat down watch Shirayuki unpack her suitcase. "Do you want to go and get some lunch?" Zen asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"Sure," Shirayuki said, walked up to him. Zen got off the bed and took Shirayuki's hand.

"Let go," Zen said, walked out of the room and went down the hallway with Shirayuki. Zen and Shirayuki got the restaurant and Zen pull out Shirayuki's chair for her.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said, sat down on the chair and watch Zen sat down next to her.

"It not a problem," Zen said with a smile on his face. After a while the, waiter come over and took Zen and Shirayuki order.

"Zen, I really want to see the ocean," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen.

"Okay, We can go and see it after lunch," Zen said, looking back at Shirayuki. Zen reach over the table took Shirayuki's hand. "You are so beautiful," Zen said, lend over to the table and kiss Shirayuki's on the lips.

"I love you, Zen," Shirayuki said, kiss him back.

"I love you too, Shirayuki," Zen said, break the kiss and sat back down in the chair. The waiter walked back over to the table and set the food down in front of Shirayuki and Zen.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said before the waiter walked away from the table. After a while, Zen and Shirayuki got done eating and went to the beach.

"Zen, it is so pretty," Shirayuki said, looking at the clear blue ocean.

"Yes, it is," Zen said, walked behind Shirayuki and wrap his arms around her. Shirayuki lends her head on Zen's chest.

"I don't want this moment to end," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"Me too," Zen said, kiss Shirayuki's on the neck.

 **Thank you for reading this story :)**


End file.
